


Do Me With It I: Flashlight

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part of the DMWI trilogy; Mulder and Scully find extraordinary uses for ordinary household items.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me With It I: Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Gossamer; originally published July 26, 1999. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to Jen, because we're just ditoooooooo like that. Edsoifu.

"It's pouring out."

Mulder raised his eyes from the TV just long enough to glance over at Scully, who was at the bedroom window clad in a white t-shirt and white panties. As she parted the curtains to gaze into the darkness of the street, he returned his interest to the Baywatch lifeguards. "Mmm hmm."

Scully let the curtain fall and lightning lit the sky, turning it into day for a split second before the crash of a wave of thunder returned the landscape to black. She tried not to jump, unsuccessfully, and took a deep breath, turning to him.

Mulder was stretched out on the bed, his left hand gently rising and falling atop of his bare stomach while his right clutched the remote control to his side, pointed at the screen. His eyes were locked with the onscreen images of tall blondes in tight red Speedo swimsuits, and Scully smiled inwardly, rolling her eyes and walking back to the bed.

"Mulder... you can let go of the remote. It's okay," she chided. He was no different from every other man she knew; the remote was a sacred item. It was a symbol of power.

Either that, or they just needed something respectable to grab while they drooled.

"You can't have it."

Sitting down on the bed next to him, she picked up her latest book from the comforter. The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People. She had been comparing them to Mulder.

He only had one so far. But she had thirty pages to go.

"I don't want it, I just thought you'd want to relax your hand," she answered, leaning back against the headboard and sitting with her legs crossed. She looked over at him and smiled softly until he noticed.

"What, Scully?"

Lightning crashed again outside, flickering the lights. His tone was wary, his eyes questioning her. She furrowed her brow and wrinkled her nose slightly. "Never mind, if you're going to be a jerk about it."

"Thanks," he replied caustically, turning his attention back to the TV. She shook her head with a sigh and began to read, trying to tune out the voices of the Baywatch girls. Mulder turned the volume up slightly, and Scully looked over at him again, her eyes a bit darker this time.

"Could you please turn it down?"

"The storm's loud, Scully. I can't hear." Mulder stared blankly at the screen.

"Well I can't read." Scully put the book down in her lap, her hands resting on it.

"Sounds like a personal problem."

And then she slapped him with it. Right on the upper arm, rather hard, leaving a red mark on his tanned exposed skin. The thunder outside rattled the walls slightly as rain sounded like pebbles against the windows.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Mulder exclaimed, sitting up a little and rubbing his arm. He looked over at her incredulously; the show was on commercial break.

"Being an asshole," she answered, opening the book up again and finding her place. "Mulder, please. Turn it down."

"Go read in the living room or something. Jesus Chr-"

"Mulder."

"Fuck it," he answered immediately, turning the volume down a couple notches and folding his arms over his chest. She rarely had the opportunity to see him pout. He would gnaw on the side of his cheek, near the juncture of his lips, while staring icily at an unfortunate inanimate object, an exasperated breath exiting through his nose.

She thought it was sexy, even though he was upset at her. She would make him feel better. She caught another glance of lightning through the window and cringed, awaiting the roll of thunder not far behind. It boomed outside; very close.

Scully set her book down on the coffee table and ran her hand through his hair lightly, front to back, feeling the silky damp strands sticking to her fingers. He had taken a shower twenty minutes ago, and she loved his hair when it was just wet enough to be cool but dry enough to mess up.

Mulder continued to stare at the TV, flinching slightly at her touch with a deep breath before returning to his stillness. He exhaled as Scully put her hand on the nape of his neck.

"When's this over?" she asked softly, bending over to kiss his ear once.

He pulled away slightly. "Why don't you read."

The lights flickered as lightning struck and thunder followed almost immediately. And then, preceded by one last waver of light, the power went out with a little buzz.

They sat in complete darkness for a moment, both silent.

Then, Scully couldn't hold it any longer. She giggled softly, pressing her hand against her mouth, and then a little louder.

She saw Mulder's dark form sit up on the side of the bed as she shook with silent laughter. Taking a shaky breath, she hummed softly, inquisitively.

"Well... I guess I can't read now." A little burst of giggles followed. She hoped he wasn't mad as she watched him stand up and stretch.

"I'm gonna try and find a fucking candle or something," Mulder growled, his voice agitated. Scully bit her lip at his colorful and slightly perverse use of adjectives, trying not to giggle again. He was serious. He was upset.

She was, for some reason, enjoying it.

Scully turned over on the bed, laying on her stomach and sighing in the darkness. Not even a streetlight was on, and obviously the emergency generator in Mulder's apartment building had a mind of its own. By the time he gets back the lights will be on, she thought, stifling another small fit of laughter as she pictured his expression after rummaging through ten thousand drawers for a candle, finding one, and having the lights turn on at that precise moment.

She rested her head on her folded arms, closing her eyes with a sigh.

Good enough. She could go to bed early. "Honey... Mulder. Don't worry about it. We can just go to sleep..."

She heard a drawer jingle and slam, and felt his presence in the room once again.

"No, I didn't find any candles but I found a flashlight... that'll work I guess," he said, flicking it on and testing it against the wall.

It was small, only about an inch in diameter and five inches long; definitely not a Mag Lite, but it worked for their purposes. Scully giggled at its size. "I figured you'd have a bigger one than that."

"Very funny," he retorted, sitting down on his side of the bed and shining it in her eyes. She unfolded her arms and used one to block the light.

"Stop," she sighed, clenching her eyes shut until she no longer saw the light. He began passing it back and forth between his hands, watching the beam of light bounce off of the mirrored ceiling. She watched the light, squinting slightly.

"What kind is that," she said softly, yawning.

"A Latimer Lite," Mulder said, his back to her still, voice soft.

Mulder was silent for a moment. She felt him shift on the bed and watched him as he lay down beside her, his face close to hers, the flashlight between them. It made an eerie glow upon their faces, reminding Scully of when her brothers used to tell ghost stories as children.

"I'm sorry." The words were soft, husky, meaningful coming from a man who rarely apologized to anyone.

"It's okay," she whispered, running a hand over his shoulder. Mulder sighed, flicking off the flashlight with his thumb. He picked it up and ran the top of it down her side, pressing hard enough that she could feel it dig into her skin under her t-shirt. It gave her goosebumps and she breathed out slowly.

Mulder scooted closer gently, so that their faces were inches apart. "You sure?" He ran the flashlight up her waist, over the small of her back lightly.

"Mmmmhmm. I'm sure. I'm sorry too," she said, making out his eyes in the darkness and looking into them. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, taking her lower lip between his and sucking once before releasing it.

"Then we're even." Rolling the flashlight up her back slowly with his palm, he kissed her again, a little harder. She kissed back, the pressure of the flashlight tickling her flesh.

"Hmmm," she responded against his mouth, meaning it as a yes. And he took it as such.

Mulder left the flashlight at the small of her back as he traced his fingers along her waistband, slipping them underneath and pushing the pads of his fingers down the middle of her ass. She broke contact with his lips, sighing softly, pressing her cheek against the pillow they were sharing.

His fingers ran over the skin where her thigh meets her torso, tickling, teasing lightly as he moved his hand back and forth beneath her panties. Breathing in raggedly, a soft laugh escaped her lips.

"What, Scully?" He pulled his hand up to the small of her back again, grabbing the flashlight by the head of it rather than the handle.

"I... nothing. It felt good," she answered softly, opening her mouth and pushing her mouth onto his again. He parted his lips, tongue gliding smoothly over her teeth and tentatively into her mouth. As they kissed, he began to rub her ass with the handle of the flashlight; she could feel the ridges of it through the silk of her underwear as he pressed it harder against her and she moaned softly, massaging his tongue with her own. Drawing him in, encouraging him.

"Does that feel good, Scully?" he whispered after their lips parted.

"Mmmhmmm." She moved her hips a little, pressing herself up against it.

"You like those ridges, huh..." he added, pressing his lips against her forehead. She felt a surge of heat wash up her body, anticipating. She murmured softly in response.

He pulled the flashlight back between them, releasing his grip on it to run his hand down her spine. "We need to get these off of you," he said softly, pulling at the waistband. He curled his fingers around the fabric and pulled on them as she lifted her hips. He pulled them to her knees and she rested her hips on the bed again, raising her legs so that he could pull them the rest of the way off. Mulder ran his hand up her thigh, cupping her ass and squeezing it tightly. "There we go. Nice... you want to turn and face me?"

Scully was in a soft, gentle haze of arousal, her mind becoming slightly fuzzy. She rolled over on her side, their bodies inches apart, the flashlight rolling against her tummy.

Mulder ran his hand over her left thigh and pulled it over his hips gently, her calf wrapping around his ass, leaving her bare and open to him in the couple of inches they had to move. She rubbed her leg up and down against his cotton shorts, feeling her heat as well as his as their hips adjusted.

Picking up the flashlight by the head again, Mulder kissed her, sucking on her lower lip and then her upper lip, soft and slow. She hungrily kissed back, feeling the cool air against her warm moist flesh. She felt him slide the flashlight down between them, past her tummy, past his, until she felt its cold plastic against her heated folds. She moaned softly at the contrast in temperature, pushing herself against it slightly. It was different, foreign, but to have him do it was making her want it nonetheless.

"Tell me if you like this," he whispered against her lips, keeping their contact as he looked into her eyes. Then, he slid the handle of the flashlight down over her flesh, pressing up against her slightly. She could feel every ridge of it as it rubbed against her, becoming wet with her juices.

"Yeahhh..." she breathed, fighting the urge to rub herself up against it. She didn't have to for long. Mulder pulled the flashlight back up slowly, pressing, opening her up slightly to it. But she wanted more.

Scully slid her hand down between them, using two fingers to spread her lips to expose her clit and inner folds to him as she kissed him hard. He groaned against her lips, breathing through his nose.

"I like it when you take charge," he murmured, moving the handle of the flashlight up so that it was positioned over her clit. He began to rub lightly, barely pressing, barely moving up and down. She felt the flesh surrounding it shudder slightly as she moaned, pushing her hips up against it now. Mulder began to move it a little faster as she rocked her hips back and forth.

Scully whimpered, feeling a gentle tensing of her inner muscles as she began an agonizingly slow rise. He kissed down her neck, nipping at her ear and flicking his tongue against it as he worked the handle of the flashlight harder and more intently on her clit. The ridges bumped along it, and her inner folds, creating a texture that made her thrust her hips against it, desperately seeking more.

"You feelin pretty good, Scully?" Mulder asked, his voice low as he grated his teeth against her neck. She moaned, unable to come up with a coherent answer as she bucked her hips against the flashlight. "You want me to put this inside you? Do you?"

"Mmmmm...Mulder..." she breathed, her next breath catching in her throat.

"Do you, Scully?" He asked more firmly, more loudly, his breath hot against her ear.

"Yeah..." she panted, "Jesus, Mulder..."

"Good girl," he moaned, kissing her hard, his tongue running over hers as he slid the flashlight down more, the end of it prodding at her gently. She moaned softly and bucked her hips again, and he pushed it inside of her with one thrust.

"Oh my god..." she breathed, breaking the kiss and tilting her head back, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. The flashlight was small, but the ridges made up for it, and he pressed it inside of her, rubbing up against her pelvic bone. "Mulder...mmmmm..."

Her muscles began to tighten and ache as she squeezed them around the flashlight while he fucked her with it, getting harder and faster as he sucked on her neck and ear.

"You going to come for me, Scully..." he whispered, kissing her jaw.

"Mmm hmmm..." she whimpered, slamming her hips against his hand and moaning as she felt herself nearing orgasm. Her body was on fire, the ridges of the flashlight sending vibrations through her, a tingling new height sending a shot of heat through her abdomen as she caught her breath and moaned, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

"Mulder..." she breathed in between soft gasps as she came, her body writhing in his arms as she pressed herself against him, her leg tightly clamped around his waist.

She felt his body, sticky with sweat, mesh with her damp skin. Her head fell back against the pillow as she tried to steady her breathing, her muscles still spasming around the flashlight as she tensed them and released them.

"Uhhh..." she breathed, not able to speak. He ran his lips down her neck, against her cheek, and to her lips softly, nudging noses. She hummed against his lips and he broke away, smiling in the darkness.

"Lights still aren't on," he said, kissing her chin.

"Ummm...hmm...no..." she answered, laughing softly at her own inability to communicate.

"Wanna go to sleep, honey?" he asked, pulling his hand and the flashlight out from between them. He dropped it over the side of the bed and put his arm around her waist. She slid her leg down his hip, letting it rest lazily slung over his calf.

"Yeah...is that okay with you..." she whispered, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck and adjusting herself against him.

"Yeah," he replied, rubbing the small of her back. She breathed deeply, her body relaxing as he massaged her.

"You know Mulder...this could be a very interesting game..." she commented sleepily, her arm slipping down to rest against his neck.

"Hmmm...it could," he agreed, rubbing his chin against her silky hair.

"I'm going to be looking..." she sighed softly. "Looking around the house for things for you. To use. On you."

"Oh really?" he grinned, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah," she yawned, her breath soft against his neck. "You just wait and see."

 

End of Part I


End file.
